There is a known laminated composite interior component that includes: (a) a first member that has a predetermined mating surface; and (b) a second member made of an elastically deformable resin material, the second member having a plate-like portion that is substantially parallel to the mating surface and that has multiple protrusions which are formed integrally with plate-like portion and which protrude toward the mating surface such that a space is formed between the mating surface and the plate-like portion, the second member being arranged so as to be laminated on the first member with the protrusions in contact with the mating surface, wherein (c) cushioning characteristics are imparted to the laminated composite interior component when distal ends of the protrusions are pressed against the mating surface and thereby elastically deformed. A component described in Patent Document 1 is an example of the laminated composite interior component, and relates to an interior component (armrest, or the like) for a vehicle. Patent Document 1 describes a technique for improving the feel (soft feel) of an upholstery member, which is the second member, through elastic deformation of multiple pin-shaped protrusions formed on the back face of the upholstery member. Patent Document 1 also describes a technique in which ribs are formed instead of the pin-shaped protrusions.